


Maybe love (avatar the last airbender)

by DeadlyDove



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyDove/pseuds/DeadlyDove
Summary: This is a avatar the last airbender love story.It's going too be about my OC Nara(name meaning "flower from heaven"). I will explain my character throughout the story so I won't explain her here, all you need too know is that Nara is a girl who will end up with one of the other characters Male or female she's pansexual (Google if you don't know) other then that. There will be love, obsession, a bit yandereish but also soft love. May have sexual content I'll warn you before and after so if it's not for you you can skip it.So if that sounds awesome to you then check this story out.some of the episodes will be skipped because they don't matter to the plot so please don't freak on me I only skip the ones that mean nothing to the story I promise. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading.* I don't own avatar the last airbender at all the only thing I own is my characters and little parts of the story I'm going to make up here and there.*
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar)





	Maybe love (avatar the last airbender)

I only published this because I didn't want it to be erased so it's not even started yet sorry Nara POV "95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100 ready or not here I come!" I Screamed at the top of my lungs trying to make sure the others knew I was coming for them. Making my way down the hall as fast as my little legs could carry me hoping to be right in where I thought a certain brunette boy was hiding. Down the hall to the left then the right I swing open the door to Zuko's room and darted towards the bed " found you Zuko!" I cheered aloud crouching down to look under the bed. "I hate this game!" Zuko pouted as he slowly made his way out from under the bed. "You picked the same places each time we play, really you need new hiding spots." I exclaimed trying to make him not hate the game, hoping he will still play in the future. "Whatever let's just go find the others, maybe if we work together we can find Azula next." Zuko eyes lit up at the thought of finding his sister. " but Azula is always the hardest too find , so we need more help let's find the others first" Zuko nodded his head and we were off darting out of his room and down the hall only slowing down when we were passing the tea room not wanting too get scolded for running in the house. "There they go again Hinata " zukos mother says with a kind smile "slow down and don't fall" called my mother we stopped "sorry mom" me a Zuko said in unison as we turned and walked just until we were far enough not to be heard and once again bolted down the hall finally making it too the livingroom we fanned out searching ever place we could when Zuko cheered out "found you mai" followed by her muttering a finally. "Wanna help us find Azula" Zuko asked. Mai usually showed little or no emotion but at the chance to beat Azula she smiled and nodded, that was the only answer we needed before again we were on the move. "Let's get Ty Lee first" I said as we headed to the other side of the palace. "Let's split up" Zuko suggested so off we went in other directions. I slowly made my way down a small hall looking behind every curtain or plant then making my way to the first door on the right. As I opened I made sure that no grownups were inside before entering. Looking around the room it was mainly empty just a desk, chairs, and planter almost like the principal's office at school but way nicer. Moving around I checked under the desk and behind the one plant in the corner "nothing" I mutter while heading out the door and to the next room that's when I hear a faint female voice yell "found her" I turn to go and regroup when a hand grabs me and yanks me in the room I turned from I ylep from suprise and fear wiggling trying to get loose "stop struggling" says a female voice in my ear. I blush realizing it was non other then Azula. "But I was supposed to find you not you find me" I say slightly disappointed. " where are the others" Azula says ignoring my words. "In the other halls probably waiting for me" is all I get out before a pair of lips are on mine it was quick but strong before I even have time to register what just happened she's pulling me from her hiding spot too the others who had just made it to the end of the hall I had gone down. "She found me on her own she didn't even need any of you" Azula taunts the others as I'm still trying to recover from her kiss 'that was my first kiss' is all my mind repeats "whatever I dont wanna play this game anymore" mai grumbles that's when I finally come out of my thoughts "then let's go feed the turtle Ducks" I light up and see Ty Lee dance a little while Zuko and Mai kinda smile at our happiness Azula tightens her grip on my hand "those stupid birds again, fine but after we do something I want to do" Azula said before she started dragging me outside to the pond not even waiting for anyone's answer. 


End file.
